An unexpected visitor
by greeneyegirl
Summary: During season 1. Some guy Emma used to know arrives in Storybrook and he tries to get Emma on a date. He is a jerk so Emma is not interested. What a better idea than to tell him she is dating someone else, a woman (Regina on top of all), to make him go away? Unfortunatly the plan doesn't work as Emma wished... Swan Queen eventually. Rating for language and for now.
1. Chapter 1

**An unexpected visitor**

**A/N: Hi everyone! just an idea that popped up a couple of hours ago. Please tell me what you think it's worth and if I should continue. Enjoy... And since I'm not an english native speaker tell me when I make english mistakes. **

Storybrooke has a new visitor in town. It's a tall, handsome man with dark and thick hair, green eyes and three days stubble. As he walks down the main street to get his coffee and spots a woman's very nice looking butt. The woman is trying to take something out of her trunk. Could it be…he would have recognized this butt anywhere

_ "Emma is that you?"

Not even seeing the man talking to her, Emma knows who this is…Greg…same Greg who has been pursuing her when she lived in Boston. The guy was a total douchebag. He couldn't understand that she wasn't interested and never would be. No matter what Emma would tell him, he would simply come right back asking her out.

_"Greg."

_" It's really you. I knew I had seen this body before"

_"Well you are as charming as I remember. _Nice looking but no way I'm going to stand that prick a minute more than necessary. Smile Emma, just a fake-looking smile; you don't want the guy to get a false impression._

_You're living here now?

_Yes I moved here a year ago

_That's why you never answered your door

_What a genius! _

___And what are you doing here? Just stopping for a lunch break and back on the road?_ PLEASE say you are!_

_"Well no I'm here for two weeks. I just rent a room at Granny's, hopefully no wolf will eat me there.

_Hummm._ Keep smiling; it's just for a few minutes. I could ask Ruby to eat the guy right?_

As the conversation keeps going, Gregg explains that he is for hunting and that he has a great job in Boston just needing a great wife. Emma wants to die there and then, it's pure torture.

On the other side of the road Regina is watching their discussion. _Who is this guy? They look like they know each other. The Savior looks like she needs being saved for once. Haha…let's hope he doesn't stay long, I don't like him. _

_"So are you seeing anyone? I thought we could go grab a drink. I always had a soft spot for women in uniform." Gregg smiles at his own jokes.

_A GETAWAY I need a fucking getaway like right now!_

__ _"Well actually I'm in a relationship right now.

_"Who is the lucky guy?

_"…mmmm?

_"You don't know your boyfriend's name? Seriously Em, you're trying to get away from me again, aren't you?

_And then she sees it: her getaway. Her getaway standing across the street: Regina. _

_"Well it's still a bit of a shock even for me and it's not easy to talk about…but I don't want to lie to you. I know you're a nice guy and I can trust you so I'm gonna tell you something that I haven't told anyone yet (and HOPEFULLY YOU'LL LEAVE).Yes I'm dating and the reason I hesitated about my partner's name is because it's a woman and her name is Regina.

_"Wait you're a lesbian? No problem Em! I LOVE lesbians you know. I have always wanted to meet real ones! When am I going to meet your love one? Regina…hot brunette with a pencil skirt and high heels? I heard the waitress talk with her when I bought my coffee this morning.

_FOR FUCK SAKE! Shit why didn't I say Ruby. It would have been so easy to ask her but no Em you're so incredibly stupid that you picked up the one person in this town that can't stand you and would rather die than help you in any way. I wouldn't even ask her for a ride and now I have to ask her to be my fake girlfriend! Fucking great. _

_"Am I not the luckiest man on earth you love on is just across the street!

_SOMEONE KILL ME NOW._

_******************* SQ ******************_

_Why is this man waving at me? As mayor the polite thing to do is wave back I guess. Emma is now coming closer, what is going on here?_

_"Regina I am going to say this one time and one time only. I give you my next 3 weekends with Henry if you pretend to be my girlfriend in front of that guy for the next two weeks. Not a 24/7job but something like 5 dates, not real dates because he will always be with us. What do you say?

_What? Are you insane Miss Swan… it's worth at least 6 weekends!

_Wait you're not even going to make a comment about what I am asking you to do?! I'll give you 4.

_5 is my final offer.

_Deal. Now pretend you're actually happy to see me and grab my hand, I have someone to introduce you to.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**I know I know it's been a while! I had a lot of work to do so here is the next chapter. **

**Hope you'll enjoy.**

Regina still didn't understand how she suddenly ended up being Sheriff Swan's girlfriend and having dinner with one of the most uninteresting person she had ever met.

Fortunately she thought it had been going well so far. Emma and she met 5 minutes before going to Granny's so they could pretend they arrived together. The sheriff had held the door of Regina's car as she got out of it and Regina had to admit Emma was a rather attentive fake girlfriend. As Emma and Greg were discussing something (Regina couldn't pay attention much longer to what the poor man was saying), the mayor found herself observing the blonde. Emma was smiling to her interlocutor. Regina could tell though that it was a polite smile, she understood from Emma's eyes that the blond woman was as bored as she was, from her hands on the table that the sheriff was concentrating to try to listen to him (but obviously failing), from her legs moving incessantly under the table that the savior wanted nothing else than to save herself and run. At that very moment Regina figured out that she actually knew the sheriff more than she was willing to admit, that she could tell simply from watching the younger woman what was going on in her head.

"Emma I don't know how you made it but your girlfriend can't seem to take her eyes off you!"

Regina snapped out of her reverie when she heard her name and Emma turned her head to see the mayor indeed looking at her. The mayor had been rather nice tonight, almost pleasant although Emma could tell she was suffering as much as she was. Emma was even surprised when the brunette made her laugh at multiple times during the evening, who knew Regina Mills could be fun to go out with. They had avoided most of the conversation about their supposed couple.

"Of course you always were a hottie, I would look as well if I were your boyfriend right Regina?"

"Miss Swan is indeed quite beautiful."

The moment these words came out of her mouth Regina eyes widened at the realization of she just said. Did I just just pay snow white's daughter a compliment? About how good she looks?

Looking back at Emma she saw the sheriff was as surprised as herself from the compliment. Fortunately Greg interrupted:

"I still don't get why you have to hide and keep referring to each other as Miss Swan or Madame Mayor.

XXX's affirmation stroke the two women out of their reverie.

"We don't want people to know it's too complicated some wouldn't really approve of us."

"You're exaggerating Dear, I'm sure Mary-Margaret would love the idea.

Emma nearly chocked as she was drinking some water. _Did Regina make a joke?_!

"Sure she would"

Emma and Regina both laugh at their silent joke.

XXXX was looking at them, he didn't understand a thing about what was so funny. But he did know something: that these two had something special between them. Emma had a radiant smile Regina was also smiling not as frankly as Emma, it was a softer smile, as if she was not used to smiling…

The evening ended up and the two women left Greg at Granny's where he had a room.

They ended at the parking lot where they parked their mutual cars.

"Well thank you Regina for tonight, you were a great girlfriend.

"I have to say Miss Swan you would make a … decent girlfriend" As she was saying the last words Regina hop in her Mercedes and started the engine.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"See you on our next date Sheriff"

Emma simply nodded as Regina drove away.

As they parted both were hoping their next date would come as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The tired Mayor made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cider. She was tired but strangely she felt good… _that was something totally unexpected_ the mayor thought ironically to herself. She never thought she would enjoy spending a night with the usually sooo annoying sheriff. But the young woman had been nice and had more culture than the mayor gave her credit for…they were able to have a real conversation for once and _that was well … refreshing? No more like exciting_; exciting to find someone you can actually have a conversation, both interesting and entertaining, with.

Regina shook the thought off her mind, the sheriff was a decent person compared to Greg that's it, who wouldn't compared to that idiot.

Regina stood up from the chair she was currently sitting on and headed for her bedroom. A good night rest should clear her thoughts.

Slowly but surely woke the mayor from her slumber, someone was knocking rather vigorously at her door. The brunette slowly got up and went downstairs. She opened the door to find a large pile of winter clothing, a folding beach chair, _was that bikinis?!_

There was so many items that Regina couldn't distinguish the blonde woman trying to hold everything together at the same time.

"What the…" The pile brushed by the mayor before heading for the living room

"Sorry Madame Mayor but I need to put these down quickly" Emma couldn't see where she was walking. Foreseeably Emma stumbled to the ground, face down, the entire pile went through the air creating an atypical kind of rain before scattering on the floor.

"I think that's what we call making an _entrée _Miss Swan." Regina smirked at the blonde currently laying on the floor; however the mayor quickly walk to help the young woman seeing that Emma didn't answer Regina's comment or even tried to get up from the floor.

"Emma did you hurt yourself?!" Regina asked worriedly. She kneeled by the blonde and used the sheriff's shoulder to turn her body so she could face her. As soon as she saw the blonde's face the brunette worried expression was replaced by a smile and quickly by a laugh; a complete uncontrollable laughter! Emma didn't move because she was laughing herself; one of these laughs you have when you make something utterly ridiculous and shameful! And they both roared with laughter for minutes; every time one of them tried to utter a word the other one would simply start laughing again and it went on for quite some time before they calmed down eventually.

Regina was the first to recover. "To what do I owe this morning visit sheriff?"

As Emma washed away the tears from her eyes she replied "Well you're not gonna like what I'm about to say but to cut short: Greg kind of invited himself to have diner here tonight; yes I know why not my place Miss Swan but Madam Mayor you were the one saying we lived at your place so Greg doesn't know about my apartment; so Miss Swan what the hell are you doing here in the morning with all sorts of rather unusual items? Madam Mayor we have to make him believe we live together so I brought over some stuff so we could take pictures of us during fake holidays to winter sports, the sea and so on and I borrowed a camera and printer from Ruby. If you don't have any question I suggest we start working right now…ready for some romantic holidays?"

Regina could have easily said no but for the second time in two days she surprised not only herslf but the sheriff as she replied

"Okay Miss Swan, but since you woke me up minutes ago I need a cup of coffee Could you make some while I'll go take a shower?"

Emma simply nodded; she expected Regina to be a bit more reluctant or she thought she would have tried to negotiate some more week ends with Henry. Emma just watch the brunette live and headed for the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Sorry everyone but it's not a new chapter.

After getting your reviews (by the way thank you so much) I realized three things:

That you apparently liked my story so thank you again and since I'm not currently working I'll try to update sooner

That I need a beta reader; so if any of you wants to work with I would love that. If you hadn't realized by now I'm not a native English speaker so it's harder for me to write; plus it's my second story so I don't have a lot of experience. BETA NEEDED

It is true: Regina is out of her character so far but it was the only way to make it happen; would you imagine her say yes to Emma…no way! But_ be not afraid_ (Hahaha Wilson) I want to make her a little more like her usual self; She is my favorite character of the show so I'll try to fix that.

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N**

**Hi everyone it's a quick chapter. I hadn't had much time to work on it but I didn't want you to wait for another week since I won't be able to write this week (holidays haha).**

**Enjoy!**

As she makes coffee Emma's mind drifts to the brunette upstairs, having a shower…no no no stop! You are _pretending_ to be together. Who was she kidding really, she didn't pick Regina to be her fake girlfriend out off the blue; she could have easily asked Ruby to do the job but she picked up Regina. Emma would be lying if she pretended she has never thought about Regina in a_… unprofessional _way. Regina is absolutely stunning Emma believes, she must be the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. But every time they are in the same room they couldn't last 10 minutes without ripping each other's throat…Regina was exhausting.

Yes, Emma thought to herself, Regina: the beautiful mayor, always dressed up, always… _perfect_; the woman who raised her own child into an amazing cute little boy; But also Regina: the woman who has a way to crawl under Emma's skin.

Emma's plan was rather simple and logical: they would take pictures of themselves in various costumes in front of a blue screen so that people could think it was the sky behind them. Efficient and easy to make…well if they could have agreed on things.

"Miss Swan if you don't want me to lose your current position as sheriff of this town, I strongly suggest you take those _things_ out of my sight." Regina glared at Emma

"Come on Regina it's not that bad, I could only find these in such a short amount of time, it's Mary-Margaret's and she said…

"How can you possibly think I would wear anything that this woman would call a piece of clothing? I'm sure every peasant in this town thinks of Miss Blanchard as a fashionable woman, judging from her magnificent skirts and beautiful hairdo but I for one am not one of these peasants and as far as I am concerned these should be considered illegal, second Miss Blanchard and I don't really have the same…_assets_ so these couldn't no possibly fit me.

Emma knew the mayor had a point fashion and Mary-Margaret don't make a good combination and she couldn't deny that the mayor's body was way hotter than her roommate's but she couldn't admit to the mayor, could she?

"I'm sure you have a better idea then Madam Mayor;

"Indeed sheriff I do; I have my own ski clothing, I will be back in five minutes." With that the Mayor left the living room to her bedroom to get ready; she went back as she told 5 minutes later dressed up in a black ski suit.

"How unexpected you're wearing black" _and as beautiful as usual_ but Emma kept this last comment to herself

"Well Miss Swan I will be glad to hear your fashion comments next time you'll wear that beautiful red jacket you usually wear" The ironic tone wasn't lost on Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes at the mayor. "Let's do these pictures, the faster we take them the faster we get out of these clothes, it's fucking hot today."

"Always the eloquent Miss Swan."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you Regina."

The morning went on this way, both bickering but none of them realized they both had the same motive to be so … touchy. Both were doing their best not to enjoy their morning together for fear this newly developed relationship would end as soon as Greg would live town; their mutual understanding was never meant to go on, it was fake just as their couple was. So to protect themselves they both independently and silently opted for their usual behavior towards the other, feeling comfortable and safe in this situation. But truth be told they loved every single minute of this morning, Regina barely covered her smile as she saw Emma wear her pink ski suit and she enjoyed teasing the blonde as much as she could; when the bathing suits photo shoot went on none of them couldn't suppress quick looks towards the other's body, Emma even picked up more than once. That fact wasn't lost on Regina who clearly enjoyed the appreciative look and got another opportunity to make Emma feel uncomfortable. "Miss Swan you are staring."

Yes their relationship was complicated right now, none of them could explain what had changed but they both knew something had and they tried as hard as they could to dismiss this thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and special thanks Gemilh!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Truth be told Regina is nervous tonight. She can't seem to know why though. She used to be Queen and queens don't do nervous, they make the others nervous. People used to kneel before her, begging for her mercy; and there she is looking at herself in a mirror, trying on her umpthieth outfit, discarding it immediately. The more she thinks about it the more frustrated she gets. She can't seem to find where this nervousness came from, the plan is simple enough. Emma went to get Greg at Granny's fifteen minutes ago it shouldn't be long before they arrive. Out of despair Regina opted for a black knee-length dress, simple but efficient she thought to herself as she took one last look at the mirror _"Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of all… as if I would ever talk to Sidney like that. Disney movies…" They forgot about the keys! How could they possibly be supposed to leave together if Emma doesn't even have a key!

On the other side of town Emma is driving Greg home when she realizes the exact same problem. She opts for the simplest idea: to play the "Oooh I forgot my key" card. They have been talking as soon as Greg got in the passenger seat. He has been rather agreeable this evening, and their conversation strangely pleasant until :

_"So how is it that Regina is the one in charge?

_"What do you mean?

_"You know what I mean. She is the "boss". You live in her house, you kind of work for her as sheriff. I never thought you to be a "follower", no harm meant.

Emma had never thought about her relationship with Regina like that, not that they have any relationship that is. To her they have always been equal. Both strong, determined women.

"I don't think you can really understand our relationship based on our jobs and the place we call home. Sure she is the mayor but I was elected against her will. We actually fought each other a lot back in the days. I can't say that I appreciated her back then but there has been always some sort of mutual understanding of each other: she gets me and I get her. We are like equals. I actually admire her a lot…I mean I admired her a long time before we were a couple. She is strong, beautiful, she is a great mayor and even if she works a lot she always has time…" _for Henry _Emma thought to herself but remembered in time that Greg doesn't know about their son; "for the people of Storybook. If you ever tell her that I said anything like that I will _end_ you." Emma adds the last sentence as they get off the car and start walking towards the Mills Mansion.

"You must really love her because most of the people here are scared of her. "

"Who told you that?" Emma asked as she pretended to be looking for her keys.

"No one in particular, it is a general feeling. I guess I would have felt the same way hadn't you introduce us. I mean she looks so stern and cold with her suits.

"Well looks can be deceiving and people who judge a book by the cover are fools. I must have forgotten my keys" Emma quickly says before ringing the bell. She is somehow hurt by Greg's comment though she shouldn't, she used to think the same but somehow she can't help but snap at Greg.

On the other side of the door as soon as she heard the bell Regina heads downstairs.

"Good evening Greg" Regina greets her guest as she opens the door to reveal a laughing Greg apparently making fun of Emma.

"Hello Regina, how are you doing? You are looking great." He said kissing Regina's cheek and handing her a bottle of wine he brought before pointing at Emma "Can you believe her? She lost her key!"

Regina couldn't suppress the smile that spread on her face as she took a look at Emma. It was easy to see how annoyed the other woman was, so Regina couldn't help but tease a bit more the sheriff!

"Well Greg I would lie if I said she has never lost her keys before; I am actually getting used to it. "

"Please Regina don't start." The blond stormed off inside the house directly to the living room leaving Greg and Regina behind. Greg took off his jacket.

"We might have been too hard on Emma" he said winking at Regina. But somehow Regina doubts Emma's reaction is the consequence of his joke.

Greg and Regina both head for the living room. Emma is sitting on a couch her back turned to Regina and Greg as they enter the room.

Greg goes straight to the other couch, Regina goes behind Emma and whispers close to her ear "You did great pretending you lost the keys, I didn't expect so much from you…Emma". Emma shivered as she feels Regina's breath on her skin and she can't help but smile at the last word, never would she have expected to hear the mayor of storybook say her name this way. The proximity between them, Regina's low voice and sultry tone, the feeling of her breath were a lot to take in. If Regina is going to be flirting in that dress, Emma thinks to herself as she watches Regina sit next to her and crossing her legs a clear smirk on her face, it's gonna be hard to concentrate the entire evening. Although she knows she shouldn't Emma can't help but play along. She leans in and says in Regina's ear ever so softly "Wouldn't want to disappoint you Madam Mayor. You are stunning in that dress I have to say."

Regina never expected Emma to answer her flirtatious tone. Emma would usually roll her eyes at Regina's comments. She is a bit taken aback not only by the answer itself but also by the way her own reaction to this violation of personal space. Is she actually liking it?! No way, she must be sick therefore the temperature rising…obviously.

_"Where did you guys took that picture?" Greg asks holding one of the photos they took the same morning, Regina feels somehow relieved to see this … _moment _cut short.

_"We went to Hawaii last summer."

_"Nice."

_"Well Regina kept asking me to use sunscreen, she was so focused on annoying me that she forgot to put some on herself. She spent the entire week in the hotel room with the worst sunburn and sun stroke I have ever seen!"

_"For the record I did put some sunscreen on but I had to spend most of my day looking after you."

_"As a grown up I think I am perfectly able to handle myself."

_"Yes sure, as this one time when we were skiing and you ended up at the hospital because you handled sooooo well yourself. She decided she knew how to ski after one lesson and went on her own on a dangerous slope. "

_"I thought it would be less sloping."

_"It was called the slope of death what did you expect?"

Both women were enjoying their fake banter, knowing that these memories were fake was electrifying but once again they were struck by the strong connection between them.

Regina was the first to speak.

_"Sorry I'm overprotecting."

_"I wouldn't love you any other way."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: just a short chapter **

**CHAPTER 6**

Regina was in the kitchen watching over the last details when Emma came in. They already had a couple of drinks with Greg to start this nice evening. Both women were now comfortable enough together so they didn't even think about how they should or shouldn't act as a fake couple. This fake pairing became kind of a real habit; it didn't bother Regina when Emma went beside her and helped her wordlessly. Their movements nearly becoming a dance.

But clumsy as always Emma dropped the glasses she was washing. She then leaned down to grab the broken glass on the floor. Regina was not fast quick enough to warn Emma. The savior cut her hand.

"Goddammit! This shit hurts"

Regina used the dishcloth she held as bandage. She pressed it against the savior's hand. The cloth became rapidly red with blood but thanks to Regina's care the bleeding stopped. The brunette took the cloth off the other woman's hand inspecting the cut. Her eyes still on the blonde's skin, her own hands gently soothing Emma. As their hands made contact both women shared a warm feeling deep in their soul. Both pairs of eyes locked on the other's hands.

"It's a rather superficial cut, it not as bad as I feared." The mayor said as she turned her back to get some bandage she stored in a drawer.

"As you _feared_?" Emma's voice was almost a whisper as she utters the words still not completely believing what Regina said. Torn between surprise and hope, the blonde's eyes still glued to Regina's back.

Regina was motionless, caught off guards. She was as surprised as Emma by her own words; Her mind went blank.

"Regina… »

The mayor's heart rate increased, her face flushed, she eventually willed herself to turn and face the sheriff standing barely a couple of meters behind.

As she started moving, Greg barged in.

"Do you ladies need anything?"

The moment was lost. Regina inwardly thanked the intrusion, she needed time to think about what just happened. She quickly composed herself and smile at Greg.

"Oh Greg! Poor Emma cut herself with some broken glass. Would you be so kind as to clean the cut and help her with this bandage? I have to take care the lasagnas.

"Sure, give it to me I'll handle it. Always the clumsy one Emma right?

Emma wanted to follow Regina to the dining room but Greg was holding her hand and trying to put the bandage on. As soon as he released her hand the sheriff headed for the dining room. As soon as her eyes met Regina's she knew the older woman had already put her mayoral mask back on and there was nothing she could do about it. They didn't exchange a word, Greg was quick to follow Emma. The three of them sat down at the table and started eating the lasagnas.

"Regina these lasagnas are the best I ever had!

"It's delicious Gina.

The nickname wasn't lost on Regina but before she could answer to either compliment she heard the door opening and footsteps. The footsteps became louder and louder as someone came closer and closer to the dining room.

"Mom are you there?"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

** Hi everyone! just want to thank you all for your reviews and interest in this story, already 122 people following so I'm pretty surprised and thrilled! And I'm also glad some of you appreciated the little cliffhanger last chapter. I thinkit's time to see what will happen now that Henry is around!**

**Special thanks to Gemilh**

**Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 7**

"Mom are you there?"

Time froze the second the two women heard their son's voice. They glanced at one another, each asking the other what to do, begging for help but receiving the exact fearful look in the other's eyes.

Emma asked her roommate to watch over Henry tonight. They never told Greg they shared a son and they never told said son they were faking a relationship together. What should they do? How could they act as a couple in front of their son? Is he going to tell Greg the truth? So many thoughts were rushing through their minds.

Everyone remained silent for what felt like hours but actually were merely seconds before Henry spoke up once again "Mom? Is anyone home?" This second time woke up Regina from her internal turmoil "Henry we are in the dining room sweetheart" Emma kept her mouth opened looking as if she was trying to utter a word but failing miserably.

To say Henry was surprised as he entered the room would be an understatement, there was a stranger at the table but that was not the surprising part: both his mothers were having dinner _without him_ and without killing each other…what was going on.

Regina knew her son well enough to detect the suspicion rising in his mind. However Emma was quicker finally getting out of her daze.

"Your mom invited a friend of mine, this is Greg, and myself for dinner. Henry this Greg and Greg this is Henry" Henry greeted Greg and he sat down next to Emma, Regina was sitting at Emma's other side.

"What are you doing here anyway kid? Aren't you supposed to stay with Mary-Margaret's?

"David got an emergency call from Granny. They were having some serious plumbing troubles so he had to go there since you are not on duty tonight. Mary Margaret offered her help because they have to rearrange the school gym to welcome Granny's clients. The two first floors are flooded. "As Henry described the little disaster he took a large share of lasagna, eating it fast.

"Every room is touched?" Emma asked

"Yeap all of them. You are staying at Granny's?" The kid just asked finishing his lasagnas. He eats like an ogre Regina thinks…so much like Emma. The blond sheriff excused herself of the room to give a call at the sheriff's station.

"I was but now I guess I have a bench waiting for me…awesome."

"You could always stay here we have a guest room

"Henry!" Emma and Regina reprimanded their son in unison before realizing how their reaction must look to Greg. Regina quickly added "I mean you can't serve yourself twice with lasagnas without asking the others and specially our guest. Where are your manners?"

"It's true though, we have a big spared bedroom, really cool but you would have to share your bathroom with mom. Still sounds better than the gym to me"

"It's a rather simple room but you are welcome to use it for the night if you want to…" _Not that I have a choice Regina thought to herself but instead gave Greg a thin smile. _

"That would be amazing. Thank you so much for letting me stay. I just need to get some of my stuff at Granny's" He then got up apparently ready to leave at once to retrieve his belongings. As he put his jacket on Greg smiled at the girls "How cool is that, the four of us are having a pyjama party."

Henry's face suddenly lifted from his plates, he was already eating his third share of lasagnas "But Emma doesn't liv…" Emma cut him short stuffing a large piece of bread in the young boy's mouth although she kept looking innocently at Greg and Regina "You should really try your mother's Italian bread kid, it's delicious"

Henry is too shocked to even think, he just looked at his mother in disbelief, trying as best as he could to swallow the bread that had been stuffed in his mouth.

Meanwhile Regina used the distraction and tried to lead Greg out of the room "We should use my car instead of Emma's death trap" Emma's reply was not long to get "Hey it's my baby you're talking about, show some respect!" As an answer Regina rolled her eyes but Emma and herself shared a quick smile before she left the room. Henry couldn't keep looking back and forth at his two mothers, is this the twilight zone?

As she watched Regina leave Emma, she didn't turn to face her son before she heard the footsteps getting farther away. When she does look at Henry she saw the poor boy nearly chocking himself "Oh my god, too much bread! Drink this it will help!"

"What the hell Emma, did you try to kill me? Does Greg think you live her? And since when do you and my mom get along? Did anyone cast another curse and I am the only one somehow immune to its effects?

"Henry listen

"It can be my mom she obviously is affected otherwise she would never invite you or smile at you willingly…

"Henry please

"So only could have…

"HENRY!" Emma's yell stopped the boy's ramblings "Everything is okay. I still live Mary Margaret and for the tenth time this week there is no curse so quit the whole fairytale thing! Greg and I know each other from Boston. He likes me a lot, I mean romantically, but when I accidently saw him in Storybrook I thought the easier way to get out of troubles would be lying. I told him there was someone else and your mother agreed to help me and now we arekindofpretendingweareacouple.

"Sorry what was that?"

"We arekindofpretendingweareacouple.

"I can't hear you Emma."

"We are pretending we are a couple that's it I said it!" Emma tried to keep her voice low enough so that Greg and Regina wouldn't hear them on the other part of the house.

"You are what?!"

"Shhhhh kid they are still in the house!

"Is this a joke? You are pretending to be dating the Evil Queen! Wait a minute there, of all the women in Storybrook there is only one – my mother - who agreed…what did you do to the rest of them so she was the only one left?

"Hey I am not that bad, I'm sure they would have been lining up to be my girlfriend had I asked them.

"So why did you pick my mom? I mean she is the only one who could have said no – and believe me I still can't believe she agreed- so why did you choose her?"

"I don't know kid, she was across the street, I saw her, that's it."

"So had it been Granny across the street you would have asked the old lady out obviously!"

Before Emma could answer her phone rang.

"Look I gotta get this, it's David, he said he would call me back when he has more details on what happened. Stop looking reasons where there is none. Please just go with it for now…please for me?"

Henry nodded and as he did saw Emma simply smiled at him before leaving the room to get the call. _This kid is too smart for his own good_.

Henry stood still in the dining room contemplating what was happening. "The Savior pretending to be dating the Evil Queen how absurd is that…the Savior and the Evil Queen…the Savior and the Evil Queen! How could I be so stupid, it's crystal clear!" With that Henry quickly left the table rushing to his bedroom.


End file.
